Träumer
by Rainbow-Flower
Summary: Eine FF über Lily und James und einen ungewöhnlichen Umweg über den sie zusammen fanden. Lily Evans ist eine Träumerin. Sie glaubt an alles,woran alle anderen schon längst aufgehört haben zu glauben. Denn seit dieser eine Traum sie nicht mehr loslässt, mu
1. just believe

1

just believe

_Hey, dies ist eine weitere Idee, die ich in meinem Kopf hatte. _

_Ich hoffe ihr lest weiter auch wenn das erste Chap vllt noch nicht so viel versprechend ist in euren Augen._

_Tja, versuchts mal._

_Den Träumern unter euch wird's gefallen..._

Vergiss für ein paar Minuten, wie die wirkliche Welt aussieht.

Vergiss was du weißt. Manchmal musst du an Dinge glauben, die nicht wirklich da sind.

An einen Tagtraum von besseren Nächten.

Ein Märchen in dem alles seine fantastische Ordnung hat, bevor der böse Herrscher kommt und das Glück zerstören will.

An ein Happy End.

An die ewige wahre Liebe.

Es ist immer einfacher an Dinge zu glauben, die gar nicht richtig da sind.

Doch nur, weil sie niemand sieht heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht existieren.

Man glaubt Liebe wäre nur ein fiktiver Zustand den jeder sich nur individuell zusammen bastelt und doch kann man sie sehen.

Überall um sich herum.

Oft ist sie nicht besonders glanzvoll, spektakulär oder atemberaubend, doch sie ist immer da.

Ist alles nicht viel einfacher, wenn wir Glauben?

Wann verlieren wir diese Fähigkeit?

Wo geht sie hin?

Wo gehen SIE bloß hin, all die Dinge die wir denken und fühlen, aber nie wagen auszusprechen?

Wo?

Als wir Kinder waren, waren sie da.

So nah.

Wie viel größer uns diese Welt doch damals vorkam.

Wie viele Wunder wir doch gesehen haben, die für den Rest der Welt scheinbar unsichtbar waren.

Nur nicht für uns.

Für uns war dies alles real.

Märchen, von Hexen und Feen.

Von Drachen und Riesen, Zwergen, Trollen und Einhörnern.

Warum haben wir aufgehört daran zu glauben?

Haben wir aufgehört?

Oder nennen wir es jetzt anders?

Trägt dies nun den Namen Hoffnung?

Was verleitet uns dazu in dieses Dunkelheit zu treten die wir Realität nennen?

Warum liefern wir uns ihr schutzlos aus?

Lassen unsere Träume an trostlosen Orten zurück.

Dabei könnten sie uns doch beschützen.

Warum dürfen wir nicht beides, Kind und Erwachsener sein?

Warum fordert jeder von und Rationalität?

Warum gibt es keine Luft in diesem mehr aus kalt gewordenen Gefühlen?

Ich, ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben.

Ich bin immer noch ein Träumer.

Ja, bin ich.

Ich glaube daran, ganz fest.

Wie sollte ich auch nicht?

Alle Welt versuchte mir ihre Maske der Realität aufzuzwingen, aber ich, ich gab nicht auf. Und heute, heute stehe ich in einem Schloss namens Hogwarts.

Heute kann ich Dinge von denen ich träumte sogar anfassen.

Sie sind da.

Einhörner. Kobolde. Zentauren. Elfen. Hexen.

Ja, Hexen.

Und ich bin eine.

Und mir will noch jemand erklären, dass Träume nicht war werden können.

Ich stehe mitten unter ihnen, nur...scheint sie niemand so sehr zu bewundern wie ich.

Um mich herum ist alles gefüllt mit Magie.

Selbst in mir steckt sie.

All die Bücher und Geschichten, sie waren wahr.

Niemand wollte mir glauben und jetzt, jetzt bin ich am Ziel.

Ich hab es geschafft.

Dies ist meine Geschichte.

Mein Märchen.

Das Märchen der Lily Evans.

Ja, das bin ich.

Trotz allem lese ich sie immer noch gern.

All die Bücher über Sagen und Träume.

Warum?

Ich bin eine Träumerin.

Will sehen, nach was ich in diesem Leben noch alles suchen muss.

Welche Gefühle ich noch erfahren muss.

Damit man am Ende meines Märchens happy ever after schreiben kann.

Wonach ich noch suche?

Oh, nach so einigem. Ich habe weder den Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd gefunden noch...nun ja...einen Engel.

Nicht lachen.

Ich liebe sie, obwohl ich noch nicht einen zu Gesicht bekam.

Oder doch?

Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern.

Ich erinnere mich nur an diese blauen Augen.

Das kann nur ein Engel gewesen sein.

Diese Wesen müssen wunderschön sein.

So rein.

Im schimmernden weiß.

Ich will ihn finden, diesen einen Engel, meinen Engel.

Ich weiß er ist da irgendwo.

Das ist mein Ziel.

Dieses eine vollkommende Wesen zu finden, was mich fasziniert und schon jetzt nicht mehr loslässt.

Alle wollen sie mir erklären, es gäbe keine Engel, nur weil sie niemand je gesehen hat.

Doch woher all die Geschichten und Zeichnungen über sie, wenn es sie doch nicht gibt?

Warum soll es nicht etwas Höheres geben, als das was wir sehen?

Warum soll nicht etwas da sein was sich auf den ersten Blick vielleicht als etwas anderes ausgibt?

Man erzählte mir auch es gäbe keine Einhörner.

Doch ich habe sie gesehen.

Ich habe sie alle gesehen.

So werde ich auch einen Engel sehen.

Ich bin eben ein hoffnungsloser Träumer.

Das sagen mir alle.

Aber was ich wünsche und träume, kann mir niemand nehmen.

Meine Träume sind frei und ich bin bereit sie zu finden.

_Vielen lieben Dank, dass ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt._

_Ich hoffe ihr reviewt._

_Eure KittKatt_


	2. just search

Zitat mit dem glauben

Schwerelos schwebten ihre roten Haare im Wasser. Sie bewegten sich gleichmäßig mit den Wellen, auf und ab. Kleine Luftblasen bildeten sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und stiegen in diese schier unendlichen Atmosphären auf. Als sich ihre grünen strahlenden Augen unter Wasser umsahen, erblickten sie nichts als blaue Weiten. Langsam und zaghaft hob sie ihre Hand und musterte sie. Jegliche Farbe war von ihr gewichen. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum wirkte erdrückend. Einengend. Ihre grünen Augen blickten hilfesuchend zur Wasseroberfläche, doch diese war komplett mit Eis bedeckt. Hartes, undurchdringliches, erstickendes Eis. Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft. Das eisige Wasser drang in ihre Lungen. Wie ein Donnerschlag presste es ihre Brust zusammen. Die Dunkelheit griff mit langen schmalen Fingern nach ihr und zog sie zu sich. Immer tiefer.

Doch was war dieses Licht? Es kam näher. Das Licht schien sie umschließen zu wollen, sie zu retten. Vor der Verdammnis der Schatten. Doch, das war nicht einfach nur ein Licht, es war...

Und genau an diese stelle wachte ich auf, wie immer wenn ich diesen Traum hatte. Ein seltsamer Traum, nicht war? Und dennoch faszinierend.

Ich glaube unsere Träume sind nicht einfach nur fiktive Zusammenhänge, die unser Kopf zusammenstellt. Nein! Sie sind mehr. Fenster zur Seele. Fenster zu Verborgenem. Verborgenem in unserem hintersten Stübchen, dass wir aus irgendeinem Grund vergessen haben. Ich glaube, sie sind unsere Kommunikationsquelle zu etwas, was wir irgendwann einmal als wir erwachsen wurden, vergessen haben. Und genau dieser Traum, der mich seit meinem 10 Lebensjahr nicht mehr loslässt, soll mir irgendetwas sagen. Etwas was ich scheinbar vergaß. Er kommt immer und immer wieder, mal klarere mal verschwommener.

Apropos verschwommen, wo bin ich eigentlich? Als ich mich umsehe, bemerke ich die Vorhänge, die vor mein Bett gezogen wurden, die weiße Decke in die ich sanft gehüllt wurde und trotzdem, ist dies nicht mein Bett. Mein Kopf schmerzt, ein Blick nach links auf das Nachttischchen verrät mir, dass ich im Krankenflügel gelandet bin. Doch wie?

Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich durch den dichten Nebel draußen die Kontrolle über meinen Besen verlor. Doch das, war keine Erklärung dafür wie ich hierher kam?

Doch mein Kopf war so schwer, dass ich beschloss doch erst einmal die Augen zu schließen. Wer weiß wohin mich mein nächster Traum führt.

Nicht besonders weit, musste ich feststellen, als ich am nächsten morgen erwachte. Madame Pomfrey stand an meiner Seite. Natürlich fragte ich sofort, wie ich her hergekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung Kleines, jemand hat dich hergebracht, ich hab gehört wie dir Tür klappte. Sei froh, das da anscheinend jemand auf dich aufgepasst hat."

War die unbefriedigende Antwort, die ich erhielt. Für mich lag es Glas klar auf der Hand, dass dies nur mein Schutzengel gewesen sein konnte. Dies versuchte ich auch ein paar Stunden später meiner besten Freundin Alice klar zu machen. Wie der Rest der Menschheit an dieser Schule war sie ja schon so erwachsen. Aber trotzdem mag ich sie, denn tief in ihr steckt auch nur dieses einsame verirrte Mädchen, das so gerne glauben möchte, jedoch kein Seil findet, an dem sie sich festhalten kann. Ich würde sie gern hochziehen, aber mein Seil scheint oftmals nicht mal mich zu halten.

Neben mir schüttelt Alice nur wieder ungläubig den Kopf, als ich ihr meine Theorie erzähle wie ich in den Krankenflügel gekommen bin.

„Sicher, dass sie dich schon rauslassen wollten? Vielleicht hast du doch mehr abbekommen..."

Na vielen herzlichen dank auch und so was schimpft sich beste Freundin. Denn das war sie wirklich, jemand der mich kannte, mochte und sogar akzeptierte, wie ich war. Bei den anderen hörte es bei „kannte" schon auf und auch das nur wiederwillig und oberflächlich.

„Ich werds dir beweisen, dass ich recht hab.", sagte ich zu ihr. Wieder einmal schüttelte sie nur lächelnd ihren braunen Lockenkopf.

„Ja, klar Lily. Beweise es mir.", sagte sie spottend.

Ja, spotte nur. Lass dir Ketten anlegen, wie ein wildes Tier im Zirkus. Immer brauchen sie Beweise. Beweise für was? Beweise dafür das es mehr gibt als man mit bloßen Auge erkennt? Es gab auch keinen Beweis dafür das ich nicht recht hatte. Ja, gebt ihr einen Beweis, dass es nicht existiert woran ich glaube. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, führten mich mein Weg in die Bibliothek. Wohin auch sonst in diesem Zustand? Entweder ich fand hier Antworten, oder neue Träume und beides war es Wert.

Doch ich wollte diesmal mehr, mehr als diese einfachen Werke, die jeder einsehen konnte. Mich reizte das verbotene. Oh, wie das wieder klingt. Lily die Straftäterin. Nein, ich wollte nur in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

Ganz hilfreich dafür war , dass Ms. Pierce, die Bibliothekarin gerade nicht an ihrem Platz war. Und da sagt mit einer noch mal es gäbe kein Schicksal. Denn das Schicksal lud mich quasi dazu ein, in eben jene Abteilung zu spazieren.

Gedacht getan. Ich schnappte mir schnell ein paar der Bücher die vielversprechend klangen. Und weg war ich auch schon wieder.

Jedenfalls aus der Bibliothek, jetzt nur noch mit den 5 dicken Wälzern, einmal quer durchs Schloss und geschafft. Ich war also auf geheimer Mission. In meine Ohren hörte ich schon die eingeblendete Mission Impossible Melodie. Ich blickte um die Ecke in den Gang. Ok, niemand da. Schnell hinter die nächste Statue und noch einmal ein prüfender Blick nach hinten, rechts, links. Alles Sauber, Komander Evans. Sehr schön. Ich blickte auf die Bücher in meinen Armen, und – ach du grüne neune. Es sind nur noch 4. Madei , maidei. Nummer 5 auf halben Weg verloren. Ich lugte also wieder hinter einer Statue hervor und da lag es mitten im Gang...es muss ziemlich lautlos gefallen sein. Anders konnte ich mir den unbemerkten Verlust nicht erklären. Vorsichtig legte ich die anderen Bücher ab, machte einen schnellen Sprung auf das Buch zu, griff es und hops war ich wieder hinter der Statue. Wow, das war schon Stuntman reif. Zufrieden nickend wollte ich weiter, doch als ich mich umblickt „AHHH!", schrie ich auf. „Potter! Was stehst du hier so dumm rum?"... Man, der Typ ist doch echt unheimlich. Lungert an einer Ecke rum. Tse... wer macht denn so was dummes...und dann grinst er auch noch so frech...oh, nein, er hatte hoffentlich nicht... „Schöner Sprung, Evans. Eine Rolle wäre besser gewesen. Aber das ist alles durchaus Ausbau fähig.", sein Grinsen wurde zu einem breiten Lachen...ja, er war ja so witzig...Achtung Ironie!...

„Krieg ich noch eine gratis Vorstellung oder nimmst du ab jetzt Eintritt!", was sag ich...wahnsinnig witzig. „Potter du nervst.", fauchte ich ihn nur an. Lieber fauchen, als anmerken lassen, dass mir das ganze ganz schön peinlich war.

„Hey, wollen wir uns heut Abend treffen oder übst du noch für die nächste Show?", witzelte er weiter...ja witzeln...witzeln ohne witzig zu sein...dafür hätte er beinahe mal einen Preis gewonnen...

Ich wollte einfach unbeirrt meinen Weg fortsetzen, doch er versperrte mir den Weg. „Was denn willst du noch einen draufsetzen?", fragte ich mit erhobener Augenbraue...oh ja, die schüchtert Jeden ein. „Ich könnte eine Kuss draufsetzen." na ja, fast jeden...aber Potter war halt ne ausnahe... bei ihm müsste man ein Schild machen, am besten so groß wie ganz England und es ihm an die Stirn tackern, mit Leuchtpfeilen versteht sich...wobei ich mir selbst dann nicht sicher bin, ob er je was checken würde...

„Heißt das ich soll?", fragte er, da ich immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte... er legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und wollte mich gerade zu sich ranziehen...doch bei mir stellte sich grad der Autopilot für Potter-Anmachen ein und es klatschte. Sagte ich nicht, er ist schwer von Begriff... aber DAS war etwas, was selbst er verstand. Er hielt sich nun die Wange...man die hatte gesessen und jetzt guckt er noch wie ein geschlagenes Hundebaby...

„Also gehen wir heut zusammen aus?", fragte er mich doch tatsächlich.

Was würdet ihr in solch einer Situation tun? Noch mal eine klatschen? Gar nichts sagen? Oder ihn auf Lily Evans Art zur Schnecke machen?

Ich seh das so wie ihr, ich tendiere auch meist zur Lily-Evans-Spezial-Abfertigung...aber halt...ich bin momentan auf geheimer Mission unterwegs...somit hab ich keine Zeit jetzt noch einen Vortrag zu halten... also tat ich etwas untypisches...

Ich lächelte...an diesem punkt hätte er schon misstrauisch werden müssen...griff seine Kravatte und zog ihn zu mir herunter...man, riechen tut er ja verdammt gut... „James...", hauchte ich nun und er grinste...ich muss sagen es war kein arrogantes grinsen...es war schon fast schüchtern...aber das ist nicht der Punkt...

Mein Atem streifte an seiner Wange entlang...hey, ich hatte ihm die Chance gelassen wegzulaufen...

Und mit all meiner Stimmgewalt schrie ich ihm ins Ohr: „ICH-GEHE-SICHER-NICHT-MIT-DIR-AUS, DU-HORNOCHSE."

Jetzt musste ich echt lachen. Das hatte ihn mehr als nur aus der Fassung gebracht...aber inständig hoffte ich, dass er auf dem Ohr noch hören konnte...nein! ich mach mir keine Sorgen...nur er versteht meine Abfuhren sonst viel schlechter und hey wie ihm jedes mal da Gesicht entgleist, wenn mir eine ganz besondere Gemeinheit einfällt ist echt herrlich...

So kam es, dass ich meinen Weg unbeirrt fortsetzen konnte. Natürlich Mission Impossible like.

Im Schlafsaal breitete ich die Bücher auf meinem Bett aus und begann zu lesen.

Wenig später erschien auch Alice wieder auf der Bildfläche.

„Oh, nein", stöhnte sie nur auf, als sie sah was ich tat.

„So du glaubst mir nicht Alice! Aber ich finde du solltest dir das hier mal durchlesen. Dann siehst du das vielleicht ganz anders." Alice sah mich skeptisch an.

„Ok, ok, ich les es vor. Also pass auf:

das ist von einem englischen Adligen, er hat ein Tagebuch geführt und er hat am

17.12.1879 geschrieben:

Heute im Glanze der Sichel des Mondes, erblickte ich einen Boten Gottes. Schon so lange bat ich um ein Zeichen, schon so lange, bat ich um Hilfe für meine kranke Frau. Doch als ich am heutigen Abend aus der Kirche schrat, erblickte ich ihn. Auf dem höchsten Punkt der kleinen Heiligenstätte. Im schimmernden weiß. Umhüllt von leichtem Nebel. Ich erstarre in schierer Erfurcht vor dem Wesen des Himmels und wie ich es ansah und es mich ansah mit seinen gütigem Blick wusste ich, dass alles worum ich bat, ihm bereits bekannt war."

Alice guckte mich immer noch mit einem ahnungslosen Blick an...ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig mit meiner Beweisführung...ich sammle seit ca. 6 Jahren Beweise...aber keiner konnte auch nur irgendwen überzeugen...ich hingegen war immer ein kleines bisschen mehr überzeugt...

„Ein paar tage später schrieb er dann:

24.12.1879

Ich danke Gott, aus aller Tiefe meines Herzens. Meine Frau fand Genesung und ich meinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt. Noch vor wenigen Tagen, war sie dem Tod geweiht. Nun scheint sie wiedergeboren. Sie berichtete mir von einem Schwur mit dem Herrn den sie geschlossen hatte. Ein traue aus ihrer fiebrigen zeit? Oder sah sie jenes verwunschenes Wesen, das auch ich erblickte.

Siehst du? Er hat einen Engel gesehen und der hat seine Frau geheilt, die hat ihn auch gesehen."

„Lily, das ist ein paar Jahrhunderte her. Damals glaubten sie auch noch an Himmel und Hölle."

Und wer sagt das es die nicht gibt?...das sag ich lieber nicht laut... sonst krieg ich wieder den Lily-ist-irre Blick. Bin ich auch...irre kreativ...

„Ach, und hier ist noch so was ähnliches:

1705

Nahe dem Tode verweilte ich, eingesperrt in mein brennendes Haus. Bevor ich mich der Erschöpfung preis gab, kam ein Licht welches mich errettet. Es sprach leise Worte und als meine Augen wieder zur Besinnung fanden. War ich in Gottes heiliger Stätte. Mir schien als müsse ich mich vor nichts mehr hier auf Erden fürchten. Da ich wusste, dass Gott bei mir war.

Na!"

„Weißt du, ich find es schön das du Träume hast.-", begann Alice nun...

ja ich auch...

„und ich find es süß wie du dich da reinkniest-"

find mich auch nen bisschen süß...

„aber-"

jetzt wendet sich das Blatt wieder...

„vielleicht übertreibst du ein wenig!", vollendete Alice ihren Satz.

„Was? Tu ich nicht!", rief ich empört. Tu ich ja auch nicht...

„Ach nein? Und wo hast du die Bücher her?"

Mist, das ist ne Fangfrage. Ich setzte in Gesicht auf, als hätte ich grad nicht richtig zugehört und fragte ganz schienheilig „Was?"

„Wo du die Bücher her hast?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Gefunden?!", klang zwar nicht überzeugend, war aber auch nicht ganz gelogen...

„Wo?", wollte sie nun wissen. Ist das nen Kreuzverhör?

„Bibliothek"; antwortete ich knapp...und ich möchte vermerken, dass auch dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

„So alt wie die Bücher sind? Ich wette du hast sie dir aus der verbotenen Abteilung geholt?"

Sie war gut...

„Wie sollt ich das denn bitte schön anstellen?", fragte ich mit spottendem Unterton, nur um dem mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen schüttelte ich ungläubig lachend den Kopf...

„Naja du könntest sie genommen haben, als Mrs. Pierce heut morgen nicht da war."

Man, kann sie in meinen kopf gucken oder woher weiß sie das...

„Ich hab sie auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, also da als du in die Bibliothek bist."

Sollte mir das jetzt angst machen...

„Tja, ich weiß eben so einiges. Du kannst jetzt ruhig angst haben."

Ja, die hab ich jetzt auch echt...

„Verstehst du aber jetzt, was ich meine mit ausarten? Lily, es ist es nicht Wert das du deswegen Ärger bekommst."

Is doch gar nichts ausgeartet...und das ist es ja wohl mal so was von Wert...blöde pseude Realisten...pah... Alice sah mich jedoch mit einem sehr Mütter fürsorglichen ich mache mir Sorgen Blick an...der bringt mich immer in die Knie...

„Ja, du hast recht.", sagte ich überzeugend. In Klammern denkst... sie hatte natürlich unrecht...

„Ich weiß zwar, dass du das nicht ernst meinst aber ich belasse es dabei.", meinte sie seufzend und ging.

Ich sollte dringend lernen meinen Geist zu verschließen...so ließ sie mich also wieder allein mit all meinen schönen Büchern...


	3. just try

Vorsichtig machte sie einen weiteren schritt auf dem Eis

Vorsichtig machte sie einen weiteren schritt auf dem Eis. Suchend blickte sie sich um, irgendwo musst es doch sein. Wo war es? Der eisige Wind blaß ihr ins Gesicht. Sie zitterte. Ein weiteres mal setzte sie ihren Fuß einen schritt vor. Ein bedrohliches Knacken durchschnitt die stille. Erschrocken riss sie ihre grünen augen auf und erblickte den briten riss unter ihren füßen, der sich bei jedem ihrer hastigen atemzüge ein wenig mehr ausdehnte. Wie ein angebrochener spiegel sah das eis unter ihren füßen aus. Bedrohlich knirschend. Ihr kopf drehte sich hastig zum ufer. Gerade wollte sie loslaufen, als sie den boden unter den füßen verlor. Klirrende kälte umschloss ihre waden. Immer weiter sank sie ein ohn die aussicht auf halt. „HIIIILLLLFFFFFEEEEEEE!"

Wie immer wachte ich an passender stelle auf. Warum auch diesen traum jemals zu ende träumen. Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass ich über den Büchern eingeschlafen war, ja ich habe noch bis spät in die nacht über ihnen gesessen und gebrütet. Alles hatte ich in mich aufgesogen. Und sogar etwas interessantes entdeckt. JAHA! Gestern habe ich es auch schon Alice gezeigt, euch ist sicher klar wie sie reagiert hat. Einmal augenrollen hier und einmal gestöhne da...aber das kennen wir ja schon...

Gelesen habe ich folgendes:

Engel (lat. ...) – wesen aus verschiedenen Legenden. Aus denen hervorgeht, dass sie eine menschliche Gestalt haben, jedoch weiße Flügel aus ihren Rücken wachsen. Behauptet wurde das sie eine spannweite von über 4 Metern haben. Ihre Augen sollen blau sein, nach der Farbe der Reinheit. Laut Legende sollen sie die Menschen beschützen die reinen Herzens sind und immer dann auftauchen, wenn diese in Gefahr sind.

Was mir das bringt? Ja, das fragt Alice mich auch gerade, da ich sie heute morgen noch einmal mit meiner entdeckung beglücke:

„Ganz einfach, angenommen ich habe damals wirklich einen engel gesehen, dann heißt das das er mein schutzengel ist, das heißt er muss mich beschützen wenn ich in gefahr bin, das heißt wiederum, wenn ich mich in gefahr bringe muss er mich retten. Und dann kann ich es beweisen."

Alice sah mich mit großen augen an und brachte nur ein ängstliches „oh, oh!" hervor. Ja wahrscheinlich war mein krankes lachen, das ich nach verkündigung meines plans hervorbrachte und mein überdrehtes rumgehüpfe, das sie zu dieser geste veranlasste, aber das war mein durchbruch. Ich hatte einen plan, einen tod sicheren. Wenn man so will wird sich zeigen ob der tod mich sicher ist...aber das ist jetzt uninteressant.

„Und was hast du vor?", fragte sie unheilvolles ahnend.

„hmm, ich brauche etwas, wo ich wirklich in gefahr schwebe...kein pille, palle, wo mich jeder retten könnte.", stellte ich fest.

„ähm...", machte alice vorsichtig...sie macht das immer vorsichtig, denn sie glaubt oftmals mit eine geisteskranken zu reden...ich kann das auch nicht verstehen...

„Lily? Das war bitte nicht dein ernst?", fuhr sie behutsam fort.

„doch!", antwortete ich prompt. Denkt sie ich rede nur so vor mich hin? Nein! Ich meine was ich sage.

Jetzt sah sie jedoch sehr besorgt aus. „Keine angst. Ich mach nichts dummes."

„das hoff ich", hörte ich sie noch murmeln. Während ich den schlafsaal verließ.

Ok, jetzt hieß es die Gefahr suchen. Doch wo versteckte sie sich?

Tja, auch nach stunden hatte ich keine antwort drauf gefunden. Dabei hatte ich echt eine menge versucht... ich habe sport gemacht...meines erachtens immer noch der beste weg sich lebensgeföhrliche verletzungen zu zu legen...ich hatte ein paar sylztherins zu weißglutgetrieben, aber irgendwie war mit denen heute auch nichts los... ich hatte mehr aus frust weil plan eins und zwei nicht funkrioniert hatten, soviel eiskrem gefuttert das ich das gefühl hatte mein gehirn friert ein, aber auch davor bewarte mich niemand... ich schwamm im See und hoffte auf einen Krampfanfall...auchhier hatte ich kein glück...selbst das alte wacklige bücherregal in der bibliothek, was mindestens dreimal am tag umfiel, wollte sich nicht rühren, obwohl ich geschlagene 3 stunden davor saß...mismutig stand ich auf... das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...es musste doch irgendetwas geben...gerade als ich die bibliothelk verließ hörte ich wie das bücherregal mir lautem krachen zu boden flog...welch eine ironie...

Ich stapfte also nach draußen...bereit etwas todesmutiges zu machen... mein blick fiel auf die weide...die peitschende weide...na wenn das nicht nach gefahr roch...forschen schrittes ging ich auf sie zu. bereit es mit ihr aufzunehmen... doch ich war gerade mal in der nähe als ich auch schon brutal zu boden gerissen wurde...es war jedoch kein ast...oder dergleichen...nein, es war potter, der mich umgerannt hatte... hallo, schutzengel! Jetzt war ich in gefahr...

Da lag ich also unter ihm...erstützte die hönde neben meinem kopf ab und grinste mich an. „hi!", sagte er fröhlich. „runter von mir!", keifte ich ihn an und schubste ihn zur seite. „schade, ich fand es grad schön so.", sagte er mit einem sehr anzüglichen ton in der stimme...war ja auch klar das so ein amcho spruch kommen musste... „alles ok bei dir?", fragte r nun über mich gebeugt und hielt mir seine hand hin... nein, nichts war ok, er hatte meinen plan versaut, jetzt konnte ich schließlich nicht mehr unauffällig auf die weide zugehen, außer es solle wie ein suizid versuch aussehen... ich schlug seine hand beiseite und stand auf, klopfte mit den staub von meinem umhang... jetzt sah ich auch den quaffel liegen, anscheinend war potter ihm nachgesprungen und deshalb auf mir gelandet...der typ hatte wirklich keine augen im kopf... „Evans?", fragte er schon fast fürsorglich... ach ja ich hatte auf seine letzte frage auch noch nicht geantwortet. „alles bestens potter! Besser gesagt alles war bestens, bis du aufgetaucht bist.", ich schoss mit aller wut die meine stimme und meine grünen augen hergaben auf ihn ein...er schien sogar ein wenig eingeschüchtert... „Soll ich irgendwo pusten?", fragte er mich dann doch wieder grinsend...bitte merlin, mach das mir was großes auf den kopf fällt... oder besser noch, mach das potter etwas auf den kopf fällt...wie oft sollte ich ihn noch anschreien? Lächerlich amchen? Eine abfuhr erteilen?...das war eine rethorische frage... „willst du pusten?", fuhr er fort da ich ihn immer noch nur böse anschaute und er hielt mir seine wange hin...na wenn das mal keine einladung war... und wie schon so oft machte es einmal ganz laut watsch...jaha...das war mal wieder meine hand in der kooperation mit seiner wange...die beiden verstehen sich nicht gut, denn wiedereinmal zierte jetzt ein roter handabdruck seine wange...mein handabdruck um genau zu sein...Potter zog eine schnute...das hatte er echt drauf... doch diesmal schien er wikrlich beleidigt zu sein...wütend hob er den quaffel auf und marschierte an mir vorbei ohne mich acuh nur noch eines blicvkes zu würdigen...

Na bitte, geht doch... dank meiner hand...morgen erhölt sie den nobelpreis von mir...

Als die sonne sich dem untergehen näherte kam mir eine neue tollkühne idee...diese idee lag genau vor mir...der verbotene wald...die perfekte idee... er hieß schließlich nicht umsonst der verbotene wald...na ja, außer weil er verboten war...aber das auch nur weil er so gefährlich war...

Eine halbe stunde später war ich schon im tiefen dickkicht verschwunden... jetzt erst merkte ich wie kühl es schon war...ich rannte immer noch mit meiner kurzen variante der schuluniform herum...und der rock den ich somit trug war nicht gerade wärme spendend...

Überall um mich knackte es...raschelte es...neben mir...hinter mir...über mir...

Nach einer halben stunde bekam ich es wirklich mit der angst zu tun...ich hätte vielleicht jemadnem bescheid sagen sollen...oder wenigstens meinen zauberstab mit nehmen sollen...ja ich hatte ihn vergessen...dumm von mir ich weiß... gerade betrat ich eine kleine lichtung, als ich hinter mir ein unheilvolles knurren vernahm...oh oh...das war nicht gut... das wäre der passende auftritt für meinen retter...sowohl rascheln als auch knurren kamen bedrohlich schnell näher...ich ging einige schritte rückwärts...die richtung aus der das geräusch kam nicht aus den augen lassend...was sollte ich tun? Mist, mist , mist...ok, es war eine blöde idee, eine ganz blöde... das knurren war jetzt so nah, das ich das gefühl hatte jeden moment könnte ich den atem des tieres auf meiner haut spüren...es musste genau am rand der lichtung sein...es wurde still...als würde es jetzt im gebüsch sitzen und lauern...neben mit sah ich eine stock liegen...stock...stock ist gut...gerade wollte ich danach greifen als ich auch schon auf ein mächtiges paar hufe blickte...und als ich aufsah, sah ich in das braune paar augen eines mächtigen hirsches... er schien an mit vorbei zu gehen, stellte sich dann jedoch genau vor mich...er hob seine vorderhufe vom boden ab und ließ0 nhjich mit einem lauten knall wieder auf den boden aufkommen, im gebüsch raschelte es abermals, doch ich hörte das die schritte des wesens sich von der lichtung entfernten...

Tja nicht ganz die rettung die ich erhofft hatte, aber manchmal nimmt man eben was man kriegt. Der hursch sah mich nun mit seinen gütigen augen an, und hockte sich hin, so dass ich aufsteigen konnte...ich weiß nicht wieso ich es tat...ich tat es einfach...und schon saß ich auf dem rücken des edlen tieres, das nun mit schnellen schritten in richtung schloss davon galloppierte...

Am rande des waldes ließ er mich absteigen..."danke", murmelte ich...und ich glaubte das er mich verschwand, jedenfalls neigte er noch einmal sein riesiges geweih bevor er verschwand...

Müde und immer noch unzufrieden über das ergebnis des heutigen tages kam ich wieder im schlafsaal an. Sofort stürmte alice auf mich zu und umarmte mich „merlin sei dank, ich dacvhte schon dir ist etwas passiert..."...tut es gleich, wenn sie mich nicht sofort loslässt, weil sie mich gerade zerquetscht...

„alles ok bei dir?", fragte mich alice nun. Ich nickte und ließ mich erschöpft aufs bett fallen, ich sollte lieber nichts von meinem tag erzählen...sonst würde dieser sorgenvolle blick, wohl nie mehr aus ihrem gesicht verschwinden...

Alice stand nun am fenster und sah hinaus... völlig fertif lag ich auf meinem bett und war schon beinahe im land der träume angekommen, als ich alice noch sagen hörte „wow, der mond ist wieder abnehmend. Er sieht schon fast wie eine sichel aus."

Plup, waren meine augen offen und ich hell wach...sichel...sichelmond...sichel des mondes...das ist es...

Sofort zog ich die bücher unter meinem bett hervor...natürlich tat ich das nur weil ich nicht ohne ein weiteres mal augenrollen von alice, einschlafe wollte...

Was ich nicht wusste war, dass zur selben zeit jemand wahrscheinlich noch erschüpfter als ich den jungenschlafsaal betrat und sich auch auf sein bett fallen ließ.

„krone du siehst echt scheiße aus...was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius an seinen besten freund gewand.

„Ich sag nur verhinderung von gebrochenen Knöcheln, von slytherin angriffen, von kälteschock, von umkippenden bücherregalen, von peitschenden zweigen und zu guter letzte auch noch vor was weiß ich nicht im verbotenen wald.", nuschelkte james müde vor sich hin.

„wow, und jetzt?", fragte sirius neugierig.

„jetzt schläft sie und ich bin so was von kaputt..." meinte james mit zufallenden augen.


	4. just find

So hier auch das neue Chap...ich bin nicht ganz so überzeugt davon...dafür weiß ich aber mehr, wie ich die anderen Chaps haben will...nach dem hier folgen noch 6... so ist der Plan...also lest erst mal das hier und ich bemüh mich schnell Nachschub zu liefern g

Ein paar Tage waren seit meiner Entdeckung vergangen...

und heut Abend werde ich es schaffen, ich weiß es ich fühle es...

Ach ja...ich sollte mal erklären was überhaupt los ist... kein Problem...erzähl ich gern...

Alice, hat schon die Nase voll davon, darum bin ich froh es noch anderen erzählen zu können...

Ihr erinnert euch noch an jenen Tag?... der Tag meines Todesmutes...vielleicht wäre es beinahe mehr Tag meines Todes, als meines Mutes gewesen...wäre der Hirsch nicht gewesen...

Im nachhinein, wundert es mich schon sehr ...ich meine der Hirsch...ich habe noch nie von Hirschen gehört, die Menschenleben retten...es sind ja keine Delfine oder Lawinenhunde...wobei es auch seltsam ist, dass die das tun...

aber das ist es nicht, was ich meine...ok, erst mal alles schön der Reihe nach...

der Hirsch hat Zeit zu warten...vielleicht bring ich ihm mal einen Fresskorb vorbei...so als Dankeschön...

Jedenfalls sagte Alice, an diesem Abend etwas, was mich auch am darauffolgenden Tag nicht mehr losließ... ich meine ihren Kommentar, zum abnehmenden Mond...ihr kennt es doch! Wenn der Mond, wie eine Sichel erscheint... ich hatte das Gefühl dies schon einmal irgendwo im Zusammenhang mit Engeln gelesen zu haben...

und ich muss sagen TREFFER.

Um so mehr Bücher ich aus der Bibliothek entwendete...ja...Madame Pierce ist LEIDER gerade krank und ihre Vertretung nicht gerade wachsam...

ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie weiß, dass man in diese Abteilung als Schüler nicht darf, was mich zu der Frage führt,

wieso setzt man Schülern, so eine Abteilung direkt vor die Nase und sagt dann, ihr dürft nicht rein?

Will man damit vielleicht nur unsere Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellen?

...wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema...

Umso mehr Bücher ich las, um so öfter viel mir der Zusammenhang von Sichelmond und auftauchen von Engeln auf.

Wie es scheint, werden sie meist zu dieser Zeit sichtbar...

jedoch habe ich noch nicht verstanden, was man unter sichtbar verstand...ich meine, was war ihre alltägliche Gestalt?

Oder warum werden sie gerade im Licht des Sichelmondes so oft entdeckt?

...aber ich wäre nicht Lily Evans, wenn ich diese Fragen nicht früher oder später klären würde, gleich nach der Sache mit dem Hirsch und der verbotenen Abteilung.

Der zweite Zusammenhang, den ich herausfand war der, dass sie immer auf dem höchsten Punkt eines heiligen Tempels, also der Kirche erschienen...

Auf dem höchsten Punkt, im Dachgewölbe, wurden früher immer die ältesten und wertvollsten Schriften aufbewahrt...aus „Die Geschichte Hogwarts", wusste ich, dass auch Hogwarts solche Schriften aufbewahrte und zwar genau im Astronomieturm...

klingelts? Astronomieturm...höchster Turm?

Vielleicht klingt das Ganze für euch genauso unlogisch, wie für Alice.

Sie saß auch vor mir und legte die Stirn in Falten...Man!... eines Tages würden diese Falten ihr Gesicht zieren...und dann kann sie sagen..."ja, die hab ich, weil ich mit Lily Evans befreundet bin"...

ich sollte also dringend daran arbeiten, schnell zum Punkt zu kommen...

ihr merkt das ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken...oder ich sollte gucken, wie man Falten später effektiv verhindern kann...am besten schreib ich es auf die Liste, gleich hinter Hirsch, Bibliothek und Fragen an den Engel...

„Lily, was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte sie mich immer noch stirnrunzelnd...

hey, hey, hey...nicht gleich so aggressiv...

„Man Alice, ich muss einfach nur morgen Abend auf den Astronomieturm und zwar unbemerkt...", erklärte ich ihr.

„Du willst dich rausschleichen?", wollte sie immer noch nichts verstehend wissen.

Nein...das wäre zu einfach...

„Ich müsste apparieren.", dachte ich laut...

„Du kannst nicht apparieren.", erklärte mir Alice nun...

ach, wirklich? Sie ist ja so pfiffig...P.S.: Ironie ist doch was feines...

„Außerdem kann man in Hogwarts allgemein nicht apparieren.", bemerkte sie auch diesen Fehler im System...

Ist es nicht wunderbar Freunde zu haben, die dich mit wichtigen Informationen versorgen, die du natürlich noch nicht weißt und auch immer, wenn du sie ganz dringend brauchst?

„Ich weiß!", sagte ich zu ihr, als sie wieder den Mund öffnete, um noch mehr Geistesblitze von sich zu geben...

„Für all deine eben genannten liebenswürdigen Hinweise, habe ich auch schon einen Plan!", bemerkte ich stolz.

Könnt ihr euch denken, wie Alice jetzt gerade schaut? Ja, genau!

War ja auch nicht schwer...wieder tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer hübschen Stirn...

diesmal waren es wiedereinmal Sorgenfalten...man...die hab ich schon fast vermisst...

Ich sollte dringend nicht mehr das Wort „Plan" verwenden...

denn ich wette, sie wird gleich wieder Augenrollen und schwer Seufzen wenn ich fort fahre...

„Und zwar hab ich DAS hier entdeckt!", berichtete ich freudestrahlend und hielt ihr ein Zaubertränkebuch...-aus der verbotenen Abteilung versteht sich...da bin ich mittlerweile Stammkunde-...unter die Nase...

„Was ist das?", fragte sie nun mehr vorwurfsvoll als besorgt.

„Ein Ortswechsel Trank! Wenn man ihn trink, nennt man den Ort, an dem man sein möchte und Sekunden später ist man da. So wie Flohpulver...nur ohne Flohpulver und Kamin..."

„Und wie willst du an die Zutaten kommen?", ihre braunen Augen durchbohrten mich schon fast mit Skepsis...

oh, liebe Alice...sie müsste doch inzwischen wissen, dass ich zu allem fähig bin...

klingt ein wenig größenwahnsinnig...bin ich auch...aber nur ganz wenig...

Ich zuckte also verlockend mit den Augenbrauen, um ihr zu vermitteln, dass ich etwas gewagtes vor hatte...

Schnell hob und senkte sich ihre Brust bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Die Luft, die lebensrettend in ihre Lugen schoss, schien noch eisiger als ihr Körper. Ihre roten Haare lagen ausgebreitet, wie ein Teppich im Schnee. Das Rot biss sich mit dem Glanz des weißen Bodens. Im Gegenteil zu ihrer aschfahlen, blauangelaufenen Haut. Jede Wärme schien sie verlassen zu haben. Heftig schüttelten die kalten Böen, die zierliche Gestalt. Ihr Körper war zu schwach um allein existieren zu können. Jeder Atemzug forderte unendlich viel Kraft. Schmerzlich vergrub sie die Hand im Schnee. Während die klirrende Kälte weiter an ihr zog. Ein leises stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen. Doch die Augen zu öffnen war unglaublich schwer. Das dunkel vor ihren Augen schien sie fest an sich zu ziehen, so dass kein Weg zur Flucht blieb. Mit letzter müh gelang es ihr. Doch das grelle Licht, das ihr in die Augen schlug veranlasste sie, sie wieder zu schließen. Sie spürte nur, wie ihr Kopf sanft vom Boden gehoben wurde. Gebettet wurde, in weiche, warme Arme. Noch ein letztes mal musste sie es schaffen, die Augen zu öffnen, um zu wissen wessen Wärme sie umgab, schützte, wiederbelebte. Wer ihr dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zuflucht gab. Sie wollte es sehen...nur sehen...sehen...

Doch als ich meine Augen schmerzlich aufschlug, sah ich nur die Decke meines Bettes und die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Das war doch zum Mäuse melken...konnte ich nicht nur einmal wissen, was in diesem Traum noch geschah...bis zu dieser Stelle war ich schon oft gelangt...jedoch nie darüber hinaus...

Müde zog ich die Vorhänge meines Bettes zurück und „oh bei Merlin"...es war schon Mittag...anscheinend hatte Alice es wiedereinmal gut gemeint und mich schlafen lassen...ich hingegen unterstelle ihr, dass sie sich denkt, wenn ich schlafe kann ich wenigstens nichts dummes anstellen...

Kaum Gedacht, kam auch schon eine freudestrahlende Alice in den Schlafsaal.

„Hey Süße. Ich wollt dich nicht wecken.", sagte sie zu mir.

Ja...soviel hab ich auch schon mitbekommen...

„Hab dir aber Mittag mitgebracht." und freundlich lächelnd, hielt sie mit ein paar Brote und einen Teller Nudeln unter die Nase.

Das war Widergutmachungsessen...sie scheint ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben...weil ich ihre wahren Absichten kannte...haha...

Freudig begann ich also, mein Mittag in mich reinzuschaufeln...und Alice ließ sich gegenüber von mir aufs Bett fallen...

„Lily, ich glaub wir sollten reden!", sie sah mich ernst an.

„hmmhmm.", schmatzte ich vor mich hin.

„Lily, das muss aufhören!", sagte sie in einem strengen Ton...

Ja...Mami!...Was muss aufhören? Das mit dem Essen?

Sieh sah anscheinend die Fragezeichen auf meinem Gesicht, denn ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst...und sprach deshalb weiter:

„Du klaust Bücher, bringst dich in Lebensgefahr, lernst weniger für die Schule und klaust auch noch Zaubertrankzutaten, um einen total verbotenen Trank zu brauen!"

Oh ja, ich bin ein böses Mädchen...muhaha... stolz grinste ich vor mich hin, als sie mir meine Heldentaten auflistete...ich könnte den Rumtreibern Konkurrenz machen...

nur schien ich schlauer zu sein als die, denn ich ließ mich nicht erwischen...

hach, ich bin einfach gut...

Mich werden sie nie kriegen...

„Irgendwann werden sie dich auch mal erwischen!", durchschnitt Alice Stimme meine Gedanken...

Tja, außer Alice arbeitet mit ihnen zusammen, dann hab ich nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance...denn irgendwie, kann sie in meinen Kopf gucken...

„Lily, ich muss kein Hellseher sein, um das zu wissen."

Nein, nur Lilyseher anscheinend.

„Ich weiß du bist besessen, von diesem komischen Traum und von diesen ganzen...", sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und zeigte auf mein Kuscheltier das neben mir lag...es war natürlich ein Engel ...

aber hey...besessen war ja ma echt, kein nettes Wort...jetzt wusste ich auch wofür das Essen war...es sollte mir den Mund stopfen ...gut, gut es erfüllte ja auch seinen Zweck, aber langsam geht das hier zu weit...

auf meiner Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten, die Alice-Sorganfalten leicht den Titel abringen konnten, aber meine waren keine Sorgenfalten, sondern falten der Entrüstung.

„Du denkst also, das ist alles Schwachsinn!", ich stellte den Teller zur Seite langsam wurde ich echt wütend.

„Nein, ich denke nur du übertreibst und zwar maßlos!", Alice Gesicht war ungewöhnlich hart...gestern hatte sie mir noch geholfen den Trank zu brauen und heute, ist sie wieder der Moralapostel...

„Ich finde das nicht gut! So oft hast du versprochen, dass du das ganze sein lässt!"

„Nach heute Abend, werd ich es auch wahrscheinlich sein lassen.", meinte ich trotzig.

„Wahrscheinlich? Lily, ich mach mir Sorgen und ich bin deine beste Freundin und ich finde das ist gefährlich..."

ist ja nix neues...

„und wenn du heute Abend gehst, dann werd ich es McGonagall sagen."

Sie war aufgestanden und stemmte die Hände fest in die Hüfte, ich sah wie sie innerlich mit sich rang...nein! DAS würde sie nicht tun..

„Das würdest du nicht tun.", sagte ich erschüttert...würde sie?

„Doch werde ich!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme nahm einen festen entschlossenen Ton an, den ich nicht von ihr kannte und der mich zu der Überzeugung gelangen ließ... sie würde!

Wütend stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, schließlich sprang ich ja noch im Schlafanzug rum.

Den ganzen Tag ging ich Alice aus dem Weg.

Was sollte ich machen?

Meinte sie das wirklich ernst?

Ich hatte das Gefühl langsam den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, dem ich etwas bedeutete... war ich selbst daran schuld?

War es das wert?

Sollte ich aufhören?

Meinen Traum aufgeben?

Aufhören so zu sein, wie ich bin?

Mache ich damit alles kaputt?

Was soll ich tun?

Auch am Abend als ich im Bett lag, hatte ich keine Antworten gefunden.

Alice schlief schon, ich hatte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr mit ihr geredet.

Ich hatte den ganzen Tag mit niemandem geredet.

Denn Alice war die Einzige mit der ich redete, der ich mehr zu sagen hatte als „hallo" und „tschüss".

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah den Mond, in seiner Sichelform, wie er vom Himmel schamlos auf mich hinab leuchtete.

Sein Licht viel genau auf meinen Nachttisch, auf das Fläschchen, was auf ihm stand.

Die bläuliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

Es war, als würde dort meine Antwort stehen.

Die Antwort auf alle Fragen, auf alle Wünsche und Hoffungen.

Alles was ich je wollte, schien nur einen Handgriff entfernt.

Ich sah zu Alice hinüber und lauschte ihrer gleichmäßigen Atmung.

„Nur noch einmal.", dachte ich mir.

Noch einmal und ich würde nie wieder was verbotenes tun.

Nur noch, dieser eine Versuch und ich würde aufhören.

Um Alice Willen, um den Willen unserer Freundschaft. Und inständig hoffte ich, dass meine jetzige Tat diese nicht zerstörte.

Mein Herz raste, ich spürte diese Unruhe in mir, ich warf meinen Umhang über, ergriff das Fläschchen, zog den Korken, trank und murmelte „Astronomieturm".

Einen Augenaufschlag später stand ich, im zugigen Wind des Turmes.

Es war eine breite Aussichtsfläche, in deren Mitte nochmals ein kleines spitzes Türmchen stand, das den Treppenaufgang verbarg.

Ich drehte mich um, doch entdecken konnte ich nichts.

Ich ging hastig um die kleine Kuppel herum.

Plötzlich tanzten hundert kleine Lichter um mich.

Eines fing ich, doch es waren keine Lichter, Tierchen oder sonstiges, was ich da in meiner Hand hielt war eine Feder.

Eine leuchtende schimmernde Feder.

Eine Feder aus Licht, so kam sie mir vor.

Ich hob meinen Blick und erstarrte.

Dort stand er.

Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, leise um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, doch er hatte mich gehört und fuhr herum.

Ich riss die Augen auf.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Er war...er ist...ER??

So...ihr Lieben, dann bitte an dieser Stelle einmal auf den „Review schreiben" Button klicken.

Sagt bitte, was ihr gut und schlecht fandet!

LG

KittKatt


	5. just think

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah. Wen ich da sah.

Ich musste einfach weg, einfach rennen.

Somit drehte ich mich um und lief die Treppen vom Turm hinab, so schnell ich konnte.

Ich hörte noch, wie er meinen Namen rief, doch ich war schneller.

Ich hastete durch die Gänge. Blind. Nichts nahm ich um mich herum war.

In meinem Kopf überschlug sich jeder Gedanke.

Die Bilder drehten sich und nichts ergab Sinn.

Vor dem Portrait stoppe ich zum ersten Mal, murmelte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und hastete weiter.

Erst im Schlafsaal hielt ich richtig inne. Kroch sofort in mein Bett und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Noch immer krachte mein Herz bei jedem Schlag gegen meine Brust. Gierig schnappten meine Lungen nach Luft. Ich war außer mir.

Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt glücklich sein. Froh sein. Aber ich war verwirrt. Verunsichert.

Immerhin schien ich, mein Ziel erricht zu haben. Ja, ich habe einen gesehen. Einen Engel.

Ich sah, seine weißen riesigen glänzenden Flügel. Den Mond wie er ihn in Reinheit tauchte. Die silbernen Federn, wie sie durch die Lüfte tanzten bei jedem Windhauch, jedem sanften Schlag der riesigen Schwingen. Es war der Anblick der mich für eine Sekunde gefesselt hatte, den Atem geraubt hatte. Könnt ihr es euch vorstellen? So gefesselt zu sein von einem Anblick, dass ihr unfähig seit euch zu bewegen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie diese leuchtenden Flügel im Mondlicht glitzerten? Wie tausend kleine Sterne funkelten sie.

Warum ich dann weg gerannt bin? Das ist es ja, was mich so verwirrt. Den dieses Wesen, welches in meiner Vorstellung das vollkommenste und wunderschönst war, trug das Gesicht des Menschen, den ich so offen hasste. Es war das Gesicht von Potter.

James Potter stand dort oben vor mir. Er war es. Da passt doch was nicht? Wie kann jemand der so ein Idiot ist, den ich für einen der miesesten Menschen der Welt halte, wie kann er solch ein Wesen verkörpern?

War es wirklich war, was ich da gesehen hatte? Hat mein Hirn sich einen Spaß mit mir erlaubt? Hatte der Zaubertrank eine falsche Wirkung? War das alles eine Halluzination?

In dieser Nacht fand ich keinen Schlaf... ich war zu aufgewühlt, zu unruhig.

Was ich nicht wusste war, dass nicht nur ich verwirrt war. Denn als Sirius die Augen aufschlug erblickte er einen Haare raufenden James.

„Sirius sie weiß es! Verdammt sie weiß es!", klärte er ihn sofort auf.

Für einen kleinen Moment stutzte Sirius.

„Und? Ist doch gut! Mädchen stehen doch auf so was und ganz besonders Evans!", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. Doch James schien das nicht im geringsten zu überzeugen.

„Sie ist weggelaufen!", entrüstete er sich.

„Na ja, sie versteht das noch nicht so schnell! Aber sie weiß jetzt, dass DU ihr Schutzengel bist!"

„Weiß sie nicht!", korrigierte James ihn.

„Aber ich denke, sie hat dich gesehen?"

„Ja, aber ich hatte kein Schild auf dem Rücken kleben! Was mach ich, wenn sie es wem erzählt? Was mach ich wenn alle es wissen?", James ging unruhig im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Die Unruhe, die ihn gepackt hatte ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Wieder schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete schwer, wie er es wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Nacht getan hatte.

„Dann wirst du ein Heiliger, oder, und das halte ich für wahrscheinlicher, du wirst dich mit Spitznamen wie „Engelchen", „Amor", „Hermes" und so weiter, rumärgern müssen!"

Auch dieser Aufmunterungsversuch ließ seine Verzweiflung nicht im geringsten verschwinden.

„Was mach ich jetzt?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

Sirius konnte nur erahnen, was jetzt in seinem Kopf vorging. Immerhin war es sein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis das man hüten sollte. Gerade in dunklen Zeiten, wie diesen, waren Boten des Lichts nicht gern gesehen. Nicht bei Anhängern Lord Voldemords. Das hieß nicht nur Gefahr für James, sondern auch Gefahr für seine Familie.

Und wer sollte dann seine Lily beschützen?

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück redete Sirius beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Vielleicht hat sie dich gar nicht gesehen?", grinste er ihm hoffnungsvoll zu. Gerade bog Lily um die Ecke, doch als sie die Beiden sah. Blickte sie schnell auf den Boden und änderte ungewöhnlich ruckartig die Richtung.

„Oh doch, das hat sie.", ließ James gequälte Stimme verlauten.

Aber ich hatte von all dem keine Ahnung. Ich war auch nicht besser dran als er. Na ja, anscheinend schon, aber ich war mindestens genauso aus der Fassung gebracht worden. Meine ganze Welt stand Kopf. Alles an das ich geglaubt hatte, war in Frage gestellt worden. So verwirrt, wie ich war, saß ich auch im Unterricht, unfähig mich zu konzentrieren.

Ich beobachtete ihn. Ja, ich weiß, ganz schön armselig.

Ich beobachte Potter. Ich. Beobachte. POTTER. Macho Potter. Eingebildetster, egoistischster Potter überhaupt. Aber irgendwie erschien er mir jetzt anders.

War er der für den ich ihn hielt?

Nein...nachdem was ich letzte Nacht von ihm sah,...war er nicht der, für den ich ihn hielt...

Ob es viele wussten?

Wenn nein, hieße das er musste sich verstellen? Verstecken.

Ich dachte nie, dass James Potter jemand war, der etwas verbarg.

Nicht etwas, sondern einen Teil von sich. Nämlich das, was er war. Er durfte hier vor allen nicht sein, wer er war. Und ich dachte immer, er hätte nur diese eine Seite.

Nur diese hochnäsige Seite. Aber ich muss einräumen, dass da mehr zu sein scheint.

Wieso prahlte er damit nicht? Wieso erzählte er es nicht jedem?

Scheinbar war er der Schlüssel, zu meinem Schloss aus Träumen. Meine Antwort auf unendlich viele Fragen. Mein Puzzelstück im fehlenden Feld.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Mist, auf alle Fälle weg gucken, denn Black hat meine Blicke bemerkt und macht Potter darauf aufmerksam und –schwupp- guckt er mich, durch seine dunkelbraunen Augen an.

Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, verwuschelt er sein Haar und zwinkert mir zu.

Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt ER könnte anders sein? Wie soll ER anders sein? Wie sollte ER jemand sein, den ich gern haben sollte? Wie sollte ER ein Engel sein?

Ich kenne ihn schon so lange. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr, immerhin.

Alles was ich von ihm weiß ist negativ.

Er hält sehr viel von sich selbst, stellt sich gern in den Mittelpunkt, macht sich über andere lustig, die weniger gut sind, als er, er spielt Streiche und hat noch nie auf die Gefühle der Mädchen geachtet mit denen er Schluss gemacht hat.

Findet ihr da etwas Gutes?

Sollte da was Gutes sein, was ich übersehe?

Momentan versteh ich mich selbst nicht, noch immer schaue ich auf seinen verwuschelten Hinterkopf.

Oh, ja hab ich die Manier vergessen, dass er sich ständig durch die Haare fährt. Schrecklich! Ich hasse es und immer dieses übertriebene Grinsen, dieses Ich-bin-der-Größte-liegt-mir-alle-zu-Füßen-Grinsen.

Doch, warum mache ich mir Gedanken darüber?

Warum versuche ich überhaupt eine gute Seite an ihm finden?

Was passiert, wenn ich eine finde? Ja, was dann?

Gedankenverloren packe ich meine Tasche...und laufe träumend zum nächsten Raum...nicht, dass das etwas ungewöhnliches ist, dass ich verträumt durch die Schule watschle.

Nur „träume" ich sonst nie von Potter. Ich träume ja auch im dem Sinne nicht von ihm, sondern denke nur über ihn nach. Und eigentlich denke ich ja auch nicht richtig über ihn nach, sondern versuche das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Und eigentlich ist ja auch nichts wirklich geschehen...

ok, das war Paradox, denn, wenn nichts geschehen ist, brauche ich auch nicht nachdenken...und wenn ich nicht nachdenke, dann träum ich auch nicht vor mich hin und...ahhhh...

Seht ihr so weit hat er mich schon gebracht? Potter! Ich bin verflucht.

Vielleicht habe ich, als kleines Kind einmal eine seltene Blume zertreten und seit dem hat das Schicksal es auf mich abgesehen. Es versucht mich fertig zu machen. Mich am Boden zu sehen. Doch eine Lily Evans wird niemals auf dem Boden landen weil sie-autsch...

Ok, toll, die dämliche Tasche musste ja jetzt, reißen, das war IHR Moment...und schon kommt mir das mit dem Schicksal und der Blume gar nicht so unrealistisch vor...den praktischer weise und vollkommen ins Konzept passend,... liege ich auch noch am Boden, weil ich über meine eigenen Sachen gefallen bin.

Tja, vielleicht sollte ich einfach liegen bleiben...

Dann kann ich wenigstens nicht mehr fallen...haha...wie weise von mir...ich lass mich also einfach zur Seite fallen, auf dem kalten, kühlen Boden liegend, kann man sowieso besser denken...einfach mal nachdenken...

„Evans, was tust du da?", fragte mich des Übels Wurzel...und stellte sich in mein Blickfeld.

Nicht ohne übertrieben breit zu grinsen.

Noch ein bisschen mehr die Mundwinkel nach hinten ziehen und das eine Ohr kann es als Brücke benutzen, um zum anderen zu kommen...

Mal wieder reagiere ich nicht auf seine Frage...

„Alles ok mit dir?", wollte er jetzt wissen und hockte sich neben mich.

Ich musterte ihn, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Na ja, wenn es wegen gestern Abend ist, dann...", druckste er und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben

- Merke! im Kalender rot anstreichen- sah er etwas verlegen aus, sogar unsicher...

„Was war gestern Abend?", ließ ich scheinheilig verlauten und setzte mich auf.

Er lächelte leicht, immer noch mit einem Hauch Unsicherheit,

„ich meine, dass du mich gesehen hast?"

Da ich mir selbst nicht im klaren war, was ich denken sollte...sollte ich lieber erst mal gar nichts dazu sagen...also Verwirrungstaktik anwenden oder besser Verleugnungstaktik...

es heißt ja nicht umsonst: Erst denken, dann reden...

und in meinem konzentrierten Denkprozess hatte er mich bereits unterbrochen...selbst schuld...

„Ich? Ich hab dich nicht gesehen.", begann ich und fügte noch ein kopfschüttelndes „Wobei soll ich dich auch gesehen haben.", hinzu und lachte hoch nach bekannter Lily-Evans Manier.

Ich sah auf den Boden und begann meine Sachen einzusammeln, vorher jedoch reparierte ich mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes, meine Tasche.

Auch Potter sammelte einige Sachen, die vor seinen Füßen lagen, ein.

Und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Aber du warst doch gestern auf dem Dach?", sah er mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was sollte ich auf dem Dach, Potter?", und meine Stimme wurde wieder gewohnt kühl.

„Oookkkkayyyy...aber ich hab dich doch gesehen. Und hör zu, wenn es wegen dem ist, was du gesehen hast, ich meine...ich will nur, dass du-"

„Hab nichts gesehen. Hast mich wohl mit jemanden verwechselt.", lächelte ich gestellt und stopfte die Sachen in meine Tasche.

„Bitte erzähl es niemandem, ok?", er erhob sich und sah mich mit flehendem Blick an...

Wow, der Kalendertag kriegt gleich ein ganzes Strich-Sammelsorium.

„Potter, wenn es was zu erzählen gäbe, würde ich es der ganzes Schule erzählen, solange es hilft, dich dumm dastehen zu lassen.", ich nahm ihm meine Sachen ab und wollte schnell verschwinden...ich muss eingestehen der letzte Satz klang härter als geplant,

...wie war das noch mal... mit dem erst denken, dann reden...

Doch er hielt mich fest und blickte mich eindringlich und leicht verzweifelt an...

ich muss schon sagen, wenn er so guckt, kann man ihn schon fast als annehmbar gut aussehend bezeichnen...nur annehmbar...ich will ja nicht maßlos übertreiben...

„Lily, hör zu ich...können wir nicht kurz reden...ich mein hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Ich hab nur Kaugummi! Bis dann!", plapperte ich und huschte um die nächste Ecke und -wusch- weg war ich.

Nun war es Zeit, meinen Kopf zu nehmen und mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand zu hauen...

`ich hab nur Kaugummi!`, oh man...hab ich mir letzte nacht den Kopf gestoßen?

War Potters Dämlichkeit ansteckend?

Ziemlich verstört, kam ich im Schlafsaal an und schmiss mich auf mein Bett.

Neben mir, vernahm ich nur ein Räuspern.

Ich blickte zur Seite und...ups, Alice Gesicht, hatte eine strenge Form angenommen.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", wollte sie säuerlich wissen.

„Hier?", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Lily, verarsch mich nicht!"

Hmm, die Evans-Verwirrungstechnik hatte heute irgendwie eine Anomalie entwickelt

- Memo an mich...Überarbeiten!-

ich grinste unschuldig...und versuchte besonders süß auszusehen...ich hab nur leider keine Ahnung ,wie man das macht, aber manchmal, ist es der Versuch schon wert...

„Du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig tun!"

Ok, diesmal war er es nicht wert und ´oh, oh´ sie war ernsthaft böse...Halt!...Stopp!...

Wann war Alice schon mal ernsthaft böse? Das ist nicht gut... gar nicht gut...

„Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es auf unsere Freundschaft geschworen!" und ihr Stimme klang schon fast gekränkt...

aber hey, wer hatte hier geschworen?

also ich nicht...meine Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts!

„Alice, es tut mir Leid.", und das war auch mein voller Ernst.

Das sah sie auch ein...jedenfalls lächelte sie wieder...puh...Apokalypse und Weltuntergang gleichzeitig abgewendet...selbst Superman schafft das nicht in einem Atemzug...sie konnte mir eben nicht wiederstehen...

ich war ehrlich erleichtert...doch nun musste ich nachdenken...ich ließ mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken...und starrte die Decke an...keine Ahnung, wie lang ich da lag...

Nach geraumer Zeit tauchte vor meinen Augen, jedoch eine Waffel auf...ich liebte Waffeln...

Natürlich schweben Waffeln nicht einfach so im Raum, Alice hat sie mir mitgebracht, denn wie es aussah hatte ich das Abendessen verpasst...

Dankbar nahm ich sie Alice ab.

Und wie ich sie so drehte und wendete und beschnupperte...war ich mir mit ihr nicht mehr so sicher...

„Du Alice?", murmelte ich in dem Raum, und erhielt ein bestätigendes „Ja?"

„Mag ich Waffeln?"

ich glaube, es war eine typische Lily-produziert-Falten-auf-Alice-Gesicht-Frage.

„Hä?", kam es nur von ihr.

„Na ja, mag ich Waffeln wirklich?", fragte ich sie ernst.

„Hast du dir letzte Nacht den Kopf gestoßen?"

...das frag ich mich auch schon den ganzen Tag...

„Keine Ahnung, magst du Waffeln?"

„oooookkkkayyyy..."

„Ich glaub, ich mag gar keine Waffeln.", schloss ich und legte sie auf meinen Nachtschrank, zu den anderen...haha...nur ein Scherz, sie war einsam auf meinem Nachtschrank, da lagen ja nicht Tausende von denen rum...

„Lily, was ist los?"

Hach, Mama Alice ist wieder da.

Ich sah zu ihr.

„Weißt du ich dachte von so vielen Dingen, dass es nichts geben könnte und nichts geschehen könnte, dass ich sie jemals nicht mag und nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ich mein ich fand einen Doppelknoten in meinem Schnürsenkel immer ganz toll, du weißt ja, weil ich immer so oft drüber gestolpert bin und so, und stell dir vor heute Morgen bin ich aufgestanden und hab mir gedacht: `Lily, mach eine einfache Schleife` und was musste ich feststellen?

Ich war ganze 5 Sekunden schneller. Ich meine jeden Tag könnte ich 5 Sekunden sparen... und weißt du, wie viel 5 Sekunden sind? In der Zeit könnte ich sooo viele andere Dinge tun! Mir einen Zopf machen, mich meines Lebens erfreuen, ein paar Zeilen in einem Buch lesen, erfahren wie es dir geht... das addiert sich alles, weißt du? und am Ende, weiß ich gar nicht mehr wieso ich jemals Doppelknoten mochte...Wer braucht die schon?

Ich hasse Doppelknoten! Doppelknoten sind doof! Ich brauche ab jetzt nie wieder Doppelknoten! Doppelknoten gefährden die Freundschaft. Ich verspreche dir, ich mache nie wieder Doppelknoten."

Ich nickte bestätigend und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.

Verwundert sah Alice mich an, ich glaube sie hatte, genau wie ich, das Gefühl es ging nicht um Waffeln und Doppelknoten.


End file.
